Happy Mother's Day
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: It's Mother's day and someone forgot.


A/N: This fic can be third in a series of two otherfic I wrote, Overdue blues and Baby Makes Five. But it can also be read alone.

This goes out to all the mommies in the world and soon too be mommies.

Happy Mother's Day

* * *

It had been a long night. The baby had been fussy and Jack had come home late from the base and tried to help but only made things worse. I thought being a Colonel for the Air Force was tough but this was harder then fighting any Jaffa or blowing up any sun.

I was exhausted, I turn over lying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling and worried. Was I doing a good job as a wife and now a mother?

They say there is no right or wrong in raising a child. But, I couldn't accept that answer I read every book I could get my hands on and at the end learned nothing.

Jack gave me the best piece of advice.

"Love them more then life itself, tell them you love them and show them you love them. Everything else is cake."

I start to tear up remembering him telling me that. While I was rocking our baby in the chair he made with his hands and carved Emily's name into it with two hearts next to her name.

It was the first night we were home alone with Emie and I was frantic she wouldn't eat and she wouldn't stop crying. I tried rocking her but she only screamed louder. I was crying right along with her thinking I had failed already as a mother.

Jack took her from my arms lead me to the chair and sat me down.

Emie was still crying and he started to do a little sway and rock. He then started to hum. He positioned her over his heart and kept soothing her and she stopped.

I stopped crying also, and he came over to me and smiled and motioned for me to take her. I shook my head no but he started to hand her over and she opened her eyes. I looked and my heart stopped. I was responsible for this little one and my protectiveness came out of me. I held her tightly and started to hmm the same song Jack had and she went back to sleep.

He was right love was the answer it had brought us together and Emie was the result of the love we shared.

I snapped myself out of my daydream and looked at the bed.

Where we're Emie and Jack?

I put on my robe and went in search of my family.

I heard clatter in the kitchen and peeked inside and groaned and leaned my head against the wall.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my hand against my face, took a deep breath and poked my head through the door again.

The kitchen was a disaster.

Flour was everywhere on the counter, floor on Emie.

His back was towards me and I could hear him talking.

"Now Emie no crying, we don't want to wake up mommy that will ruin the surprise."

Emie let out a squeal and giggled at her daddy. She was sitting in her high chair and watching her daddy make a mess.

"Young lady this is no laughing matter. If you would have just made up your mind on what we were going to make mommy for breakfast then we wouldn't have made such a big mess. What was that missy? Order out yeah that would have been the easiest way but then it wouldn't have been as much fun. I can't wait till your standing and you can do this, I'm not that good in the kitchen but you know how daddy is with a bar b que. Oh very funny young lady I do not burn meat."

I poked my head back from the kitchen and held my hand over my mouth. That was a moment in time I would remember for the rest of my life. I placed my hand over my heart and tried to hold back the tears.

Damn hormones.

He and Emie were making me breakfast after I had yelled at him for waking her up last night and banished him from the bedroom. He was too good for me and I needed to tell him this.

I poked my head when heard a crash. I poked my head into the kitchen to see Jack picking up the bowl that was on the tray in front of Emie on the floor.

"Young lady you are not helping out here and mommy will have daddy's hide for letting you get so dirty. So breakfast is ready I'll put it in the microwave and how about a bath, we want you to look beautiful for mommy on her first mother's day."

I gasped and made my way back down the hall to our room.

I looked at the calendar and sure enough it was Sunday and in small writing it said mother's day.

I slump onto the bed and thought my first mother's day.

Memories of me and dad making breakfast for mom on her special day came to me. Tears started to fall from my face and I closed my eyes. I usually sent flowers to Mark's wife but with the baby and everything I had completely forgot.

God I wish mom had lived to see her grand daughter and how I wished dad was here also to see me as a mother. It was all due to him that I had gotten what I truly wanted.

I heard foot steps and made my way back to bed and pretended to be asleep. I felt hispresences as hepokedhis head into the room and a sigh camefrom Emie. Jack closed the door and I heard the water being turned on.

I got up and made my way to the bathroom the door was opened and I could hear splashing and I heard him chuckle.

"Emie are you sure you weren't a mermaid in your previous life? You love the water don't you sweetie and you just love splashing daddy look at me I'm as wet as you. It looks like your trying to give daddy a bath."

I could see jack over the tub with emie and she was splashing with one hand and held her rubber duckie in the other she threw it at him and laughed.

He had the patience of a saint. I could watch him with Emie all day.

"Okay all flour gone now its time to dry up and make you beautiful but that wont take much time because you are the most beautiful baby in the whole world and the universe like your uncle Thor says. Yeah you remember the little guy that beamed us up to his ship and mommy yelled at him for interrupting your feeding."

I walked back to our room and laid on the bed. I heard the door open and a squeal. I pretended to rub the sleep from my eyes and turned to see the two most important people of my life.

"Happy Mother's Day Sam, from Emie and me."

Emie was in a shirt that said my mommy is #1 and Jack held roses and balloons with happy mother's day and #1 mommy on them.

I smiled and tears started to flow I got up and took Emie from his arms and gave her a kiss. I turned to Jack and whispered my thanks and gave him a kiss and apology.

"How do you put up with me," I murmured to him.

"This is nothing wait till you see what other surprise Emie has for you."

I looked at our daughter that had grabbed onto both of us and waited to be acknowledged. I kissed her cheek and told them both that this was the best Mother's Day ever since I had the best present right here.


End file.
